


Destiel - Skyscraper

by idioticfangirl



Series: 20 Songs Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy Ending, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Pre-Slash, Somehow, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticfangirl/pseuds/idioticfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel one shot based on 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato.  Throughout his life, Dean has been broken down more times than he can count, so it feels good to have someone with him when he needs it.  Because even if the world tears him down, Cas makes him strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel - Skyscraper

Dean stood outside in the rain, away from Sam's heavy breathing and Cas' protective gaze. He had said that he was getting a drink, not that he had explain himself. He wasn't a kid anymore. The rain was nice, cooling on his skin, and it hid his tears. There was water running down his cheeks, but he could pretend that the sky was crying, not him. He was just watching, catching the tears that dropped from the heavens. And then there was a tap on his shoulder, and Cas was there, gesturing for him to come inside and saying "It is wet." Something about his caring made Dean smile, somehow.

................

He was by his dad's grave, alone. The silence was oppressing, filled with all the words neither of them had ever said. They had never thought that they would have to, that it would never end, but that same companionable silence was now all that was left, everything ends and silence just continues, mocking him like he had never had a chance, they had never had a chance of happiness. And then Cas, smiling sorrowfully. He didn't break the silence, but he lightened it, somehow.

..................

Dean stared at the demon, spewing out whatever she thought would make him stop. He pushed on, trying to ignore her, even as she mocked him for being unable to save anyone, but her every word struck him. With every one, he broke a little more, becoming smaller and smaller until he dwindled into nothingness, until there was nothing left of him. And then Cas was there, cocking his head and saying "You lie." He didn't say anything else, but those two words gave Dean courage, somehow.

..................

Dean lay in the road, cursing, They had taken his cars, his weapons - and Sam. Everything he had, taken with one ambush. He wanted to chase them, but his bones had broken had broken, his spirit shattered like glass, torn like paper. Everything he was had been broken, now he was just a vessel of pain and loneliness. And then Cas was there, looking concerned and reaching out a hand to help. Even before he had been healed, Dean could swear he felt better, somehow.

.................

He woke up, covered in blood and staring at the yellow eyes of a demon. The smoke in his brain began to clear, although being knocked out was never easy to deal with. He pulled back, trying to get further away from the demon. As he did so, he felt a searing pain in his shoulder and looked down to see blood trickling out of a wound. He groaned, and the demon laughed, watching him bleed. And then Cas was there, also injured and he was chained, and Cas needed help, Cas needed his help. That gave Dean the strength to stand, through the pain, through his bruised body. All of him felt broken, but he stood on his feet, ready to save Cas, somehow.

................

Dean looked over at Cas, protective and happy. Cas had always been there, always helped him. And Cas would never let him fall, would always keep him close to the clouds. He felt all of the loneliness and pain melt away, and he knew that, whatever the world did to him, Cas would be there, helping him back up. And, whatever happened, he was going to keep Cas with him.

Somehow.


End file.
